iapetonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Lucchese
The Kingdom of Lucchese (Lucchese: Regno d'Luccheza) is a constitutional monarchy. Situated between the Déve and (placeholder) Great Lakes, Lucchese shares borders with Armouroad, Tatsaama, Batertast and Svalkrheim, with a major trading canal running through the capital of Vicenza. The state was founded after the Duchy of Luciano directly intervened in the Mezzogira Wars and hosted the Congress of Luciano, leading way to a peaceful unification of all Pisaneri and Lucchesi states into the modern state. Overview Territory The Kingdom of Lucchese claims territory throughout all of the Mezzogirian peninsula, all of which presently covers modern day Lucchese. It also lays claim to the Duchy of (placeholdername) with disputed success, with frequent conflict and unrest disrupting direct Lucchesi rule. The development of the Kingdom's territory progressed from its successor state of the Duchy of Luciano holding the city of Vicenza to expanding towards the present day border cities of Pasineri, Sardagena and the Maltazzo isles to the west. Upon the possible introduction of the Duchy of Lambata into the union, areas outside of the Mezzogirian peninsula fell under Lucchese control due to indirect ownership of Lambata, resulting in enclaves that have the bare minimum of Lucchese presence beyond a token garrison force. Territories like the Duchy of (placeholderecho) and the isles of Maltazzo are the two only pieces of that can be considered "un-Mezzogirian" that continue to resist assimilation and submission. Government The Kingdom of Lucchese is a constitutional monarchy. Executive and administrative power belongs to the monarch, as executed through appointed ministers. One chamber of parliament restricts the monarch's power: an elective senate of 200 seats, that is voted upon biannually by land owning Lucchese and Pisaneri men. Senate power is limited, but it reserves the right to oppose the monarch on economic and political decisions. Members of the Senate are elected in a single-choice-voting districts, with a need for 50% support of those voting to pass into senate on the first round of balloting. Prior military service is compulsory to qualify for elections, regardless of position. Military structure * King of Lucchese - supreme commander of the Lucchesi Royal Army and Navy. * ''Regio Armateri ''(Royal Army) * ''Regio Marina ''(Royal Navy) * ''Legione Straniera ''(Foreign Army) Economy Currency Both old Anvinian and local currencies were abolished and collectively restructured into the now nationally used mezo briefly after unification. Old Anvinian and Pisaneri silver coins were taken out of rotation and replaced with the standard mezo currency. Rather than depend on the waning supply of silver and gold in the northern Pisaneri mines, the new mezo are made out of the more readily available copper; making quality suffer but decreasing the effort required to manufacture and readily distribute the still new currency. Anvinian coins are still accepted in specific parts of the country and overseas territories accept their own local currencies, with the mezo being used on only rare occasions. Industry The Kingdom of Lucchese is a predominantly agrarian society which is steadily developing into a more modern industrial economy. About 50% of the recognized workable populace in the kingdom are recorded as working in or direcly with agriculture, growing common crops such as; corn, wheat, and rye. More specialized agricultural industry exists in the southernmost parts of the peninsula, where a more humid climate has given way for a rapidly expanding 'luxurious' agricultural industry from small time business to large corporations gradually buying out land. Agricultural exports and internal use is supplemented by these companies, who produce wine, beer along side with dairy products stemming from the gradually decreasing ranches in the south. The agrarian sector has decreased from compassing 60% of the population to a 50% margin since unification; spanning a series of only two years, making it a monumental and almost disastrous change. The rapid change can be attributed to advances in technology and a shift on societal status, albeit primarily to the latter. After unification, many edicts and principles regarding societal status have been abolished in the favor of a more constitutional society, leading to more opportunities and chances for what were previously essentially caste-restricted farmers and ranchers to branch out into different classes and occupations. Due to this major industrial sectors by the Entian border and southernmost Pesari plains have and continue to lay the foundation for new factories intent on exporting clippers, weaponry and coal. Trade Lucchesan trade relies predominantly on the use of the Vicenzan canal and its access to the two Grand Lakes to both gradually control and adjust the trade skirting across its borders. Goods such as coal, clippers, weaponry and luxurious items like wine are primary exports, with independently ran merchant companies both foreign and internal regularly being granted charters and government protection to foster healthy trade relationships in the area. Agrarian produce such as corn and basic fruits supplement most trading runs, but are primarily used to aide and support internal overseas territories and push for development. In terms of imports most goods consist of basic metals and basic goods necessary for a rapidly advancing society: medicine, clay and even timber. Most goods are directly applied to local industries such as shipyards, coal mines and the military, whom by far seem to stand for a majority of the remainder of imports. Horses, artillery pieces and weaponry are regularly imported in favor over locally producing it with limited iron supplies available on the peninsula. The Vicenzan canal runs throughout the duchy of Luciana and its namesake: the capitol Vicenza. Constructed in 850 IC, the canal courses through the peninsula and gives passage between the Great lakes, making it one of the three canals permitting easy trade throughout the area. Due to this, the Lucchese regularly impose smaller tariffs on foreign merchants passing through, with allied or internal companies regularly being given charters in return of favourable deals to ensure prosperous trade. Military History Religion Category:Nation